


Unspoken Languages

by Tiredanddreaming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredanddreaming/pseuds/Tiredanddreaming
Summary: Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”





	1. Hunk's POV

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! Probably my only ngl but! handle with care.  
> There will be a guide to the flower language at the end of this

It had been about a year since Tsuyoshi had started working at the humble flower shop. he always loved words and languages, so when he found out that there was a flower language, ohohoho you bet your ass he was going to learn it. No better place then in a flower shop right?

As Tsuyoshi had accepted the wad of cash from a guy who wanted a last minute anniversary present, another guy came crashing into the store.

He looked up from the cash register and before he could even see him fully the guy was up in his face.

 _“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”_ the other teen asked.

He blinked at him for a moment before registering his question.He had to repress a laugh before answering the question.

“I’ll make a bouquet,” he replied before slipping from behind the counter.

He started roaming around the small shop before finding the flowers he was looking for; geraniums, yellow carnations, foxglove, meadow sweet, and orange lilies.

Only when he came back did he notice the stranger’s gaze on him the whole time. He shuffled uncomfortably in his place before starting to arrange the bouquet.

As he finally wrapped the bouquet up did he spare a glance at the stranger, taking in his tall stature and lithe figure. He finished and handed the bouquet to the man. He slapped a 20 down on the table and muttered a ‘thanks’. He was about to leave when he called out an “oh wait!” and scrambled from behind the counter to grab a lotus and hand it to him.

The teen raised an eyebrow at Hunk. “It’s free don’t worry,” he smiled at him He gave him an amused smile before saying with a much calmer voice than before,

“Thanks,”

Then he walked out.

* * *

 

It had been about a week since the odd teen had stopped by and not much had happened since then, it was nearly the end of the school year so many more people would be rushing in to buy last minute bouquets, and other things of that sort.

This time he was making a flower crown out of lily-eucharis when the strange passive-aggressive guy entered the scene once more.

Tsuyoshi looked up and almost snorted at the man’s expression, it seemed almost… grateful?

“How can I help you?” he asked

“I wanted to thank you for filling out my strange request last week.” he grunted, seemingly uncomfortable. Tsuyoshi snorted at the thought.

“It’s my job to fill out flower requests, you don’t need to thank me.”he shrugged, going back to his crown.

“Well, that’s not the only reason I’m here, my sister is graduating middle school and she really likes flowers and the flower language so…I’m not sure, maybe you can make something for her?” the man asked.

Tsuyoshi looked up and nodded getting straight to work and picking out the flowers.

He used pink stargazer lilies, iris, jasmine, hibiscus, and amaryllis. When he came back with the flowers he looked back to the man, “Do you think she’d like a flower crown?” He seemed hesitant at first before nodding heavily, “yeah I really think she would.”

He smiled at him before weaving the beautiful flowers together. It would’ve taken a bit so he figured he might as well pass the time by talking right?

“Hey what’s your name?” surprisingly it wasn’t his own voice that said that.

He didn’t look up from the crown though, not wanting to break concentration.

“Tsuyoshi, and you?” he asked “Lance,” he replied.

He smiled a little bit at that, “What’s your sisters name?”

“Pidge.”

He nodded, continuing weaving the crown together.

They continued the polite banter for a bit, learning a bit about each other until he finally finished the crown and handed it to him with a small wink.

“There you go Lance” he once again handed him a 20 but once more before he could turn around to leave he got up and gave him another flower; a wisteria.

He looked at it for a moment before giving him a bright grin that for whatever reason, created butterflies in his stomach. “

Bye Hunk!” he waved before leaving the flower shop with his newly made crown.

* * *

 

A couple weeks passed on like this, him coming in for various reasons, leaving with a bouquet and a separate flower just for himself.

The flowers he’s collected, excluding the first two, have made; a zinnia, a sweet pea, a pink rose, a primrose, gardenia, and a daffodil.

The next time he came into her shop he brought someone with him, she was tall-taller than Lance- with two long blonde pigtails.

“Hey Hunk, meet Nyma!”

Hunk waved, “Pleasure to meet you Nyma,”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Nyma nodded

“What may I help you with?” Hunk asked

“Well my partner and I are having our anniversary and we were hoping to have flowers to represent love? Not just the typical rose though.” Nyma explained.

Hunk’s smile faltered as his gaze flickered to Lance, _‘Are they dating? Well of course they’re dating he did say partner and I’_ his thoughts somehow made his heart hurt, but he ignored it and nodded, doing his flower magic. H

e gathered many different flowers; purple roses, red roses, white carnations, lilies of the valley, yellow iris’, daisies, and gardenias. He arranged them into a dazzling bouquet and handed it to Nyma, his face fixed into it’s regular honey smile.

As Nyma had turned around to leave Lance was given another flower; a snapdragon.

He stared at it, then at him. He commented nothing but, “Thanks Hunk!” and continued behind his possible girlfriend.

Of course, Nyma wasn’t but Hunk didn’t know that.

* * *

 

Hunk was dealing with a flirty customer this time when Lance walked in.

The customer would say something to him that he’d snort at but nothing more.

Lance waited semi-patiently (he could see him tapping his foot and glaring at the man in front of him) behind the charmer.

“Here, this rose pales in comparison to your beauty,” they said, plucking out the rose of a bouquet they ordered and handing it to Hunk. Hunk took it with a fixed smile on his face, unsure of what to do, so he took out a striped carnation and gave it to them.

“We shall meet again, sunshine.”the teen Hunk had come to know as Otto, winked.

He snickered at them as they left the shop content, Lance grimaced as the flirt left the building.

“So I’m not the only one you give flowers to, huh?” Lance muttered.

“W-what?” Hunk asked him.

“Nothing,” he grumped.

“Lance, those were striped carnations, they mean rejection, or in other words ‘no’ in the flower language.” he explained.

It took a minute or two for Lance to understand what he was saying but when he did, he burst out laughing in fits of tears.

Once he calmed down, Lance asked him for a bouquet of blue. He shrugged and took out a bunch of blue flowers, neatly arranging them in an almost wave like pattern.

Once Hunk handed it to Lance he gifted Lance with a hydrangea and he thanked Hunk before leaving.

Another 20 bucks left on the counter.

* * *

 

When he came in this time however, it was different. He didn’t look directly at him, and when he did, his face would redden slightly.

He didn’t even ask for a bouquet, he just watched Hunk work for an hour, barely saying anything, before turning to leave.

Except right before he did, he walked up to one of his flower bins and pulled one out; it was a jonquil.

Hunk’s face became darker as he peered up at him between thick eyelashes.

“w-what?”

_“I figured out what the flowers meant.”_


	2. Lance's POV

Lance was running down the street, it was Keith’s birthday and he needed to get him something. But heaven be damned if you’d think he wouldn’t use this opportunity to damage the emo teen’s pride.

 

Lance found a small shop named  _ The Yellow Paladin’s Flowers _ . He didn’t know why he was called that, but he knew what he could do with this opportunity.

 

Just as another man was walking out the shop, bouquet in hand, Lance fumbled through the door.

 

He rushed the counter, slamming a 20 on the hardwood counter top.

 

“ _ How do you passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower? _ ”

 

The cute hunk behind the counter looked dumbfounded.

 

“I'll make a bouquet” he breathed before walking from behind the counter to get a bunch of flowers Lance didn’t know the name of.

 

When he got back to the counter he watched him expectantly, only when he was wrapping the flowers up did he spare him a glance.

 

He had to admit, the bouquet was truly extravagant. It had pretty purple flowers on the side, with one white flower in the middle surrounded by orange flowers and yellow flowers. Peeking out from the sides were shimmery magenta flowers. This guy really knew how to arrange a bouquet.

 

He muttered a thanks as he was leaving. But a somewhat soft ‘Oh wait!’ caught his attention. He turned around only to be handed one single flower. This one he recognized, a lotus.

 

He raised a brow at him, unsure of what he was doing.

 

“It’s free don’t worry,” he explained

 

He smiled amusedly at the hunk, and accepted the flower with a thanks.

 

He left after that, holding the flowers delicately as he walked to Keith’s apartment to give him his  _ gift.  _ He did however put the small lotus in his hair for safe keeping.

 

* * *

 

The next time he went to the small flower shop was when he needed to buy Pidge her graduation gift (even though the ceremony starts in 2 hours). She liked flowers, and she said she liked how flowers had languages, so he thought he might visit the yellow flower hunk’s shop once more.

 

When he entered he saw him making a cute flower crown out of small white flowers. He didn’t realize it but he was smiling. When he looked up he smiled.

 

“How can I help you?” he asked

 

He forgot why he was there so he just said what came to mind.

“I wanted to thank you for filling out my strange request last week.” he mentally face palmed, because  _ who says that? _

 

A snort caught his attention.

 

“It’s my job to fill out flower requests, you don’t need to thank me.” he shrugged, going back to his crown

 

“Well, that’s not the only reason I’m here, my sister is graduating middle school and she really likes flowers and the flower language so...I’m not sure, maybe you can make something for her?” Lance asked, getting back to the real reason he was here.

 

The boy looked up and nodded getting straight to work and picking out his flowers.

 

When he came back with the flowers he looked back to Lance, “Do you think she’d like a flower crown?”

 

He hadn’t thought about it before, but Pidge likes that kind of aesthetic stuff, “yeah I really think she would.”

 

The chubby teen nodded before weaving the beautiful flowers together.

 

It was kind of awkward to just watch him and count the freckles on his skin, so he figured he might as well talk to him.

 

“Hey, what’s your name?” he asked

 

“Tsuyoshi, and you?” Tsuyoshi. He decided he liked that name.

 

“Lance”

 

“What’s your sister’s name?” he asked

 

“Pidge,” he replied once more.

 

The conversation continued like this until he was done with the flower crown. It was beautiful, it had pink and purple and white flowers.

 

“There you go Lance,” Hunk winked as he handed it over

 

Tsuyoshi came out from behind the counter, Lance watched him curiously as he took a flower out of a labeled bin; wisteria.

 

He gave it to him and he gave him a bright smile, wondering why he was giving him the flower, but taking it nonetheless.

 

“Bye Hunk!” he called as he left the flower shop, checking the time. It was 10 minutes before he had to get to the ceremony for Pidge. He visibly paled as he safely tucked the flower crown away and set the other flower into his hair.

 

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Lance would  repeat the cycle. When he didn't have a real reason to go he just made one up, trying to spend his time with Hunk.

 

By about maybe the 7th time he leaves the shop with a pretty flower in hand and a useless bouquet he’s going to have hanging in his room, his friends have gotten suspicious.

 

One day, his friend came to confront him about it.

 

“Lance, we need to talk.” a stern voice from behind called as Lance put his seventh bouquet in a shared jar with another 3 or 4 bouquets from different trips to her shop.

 

As he turns around to meet Nyma’s cautious eyes, he knows just what she’s eyeing to interrogate him about.

 

This will be fun.

 

“Lance, the others and I have been discussing your weird...obsession with flowers lately. You have like 7 of them pressed into keychains, and you only have like ONE KEY! Come on Lance, what’s going on with you- wait hey, is that the new bouquet? Its arrangement is quite lovely.”

 

Lance stared dumbly at her before giving a mischievous grin, happy to have something to distract her reprimand.

 

“oh yeah, it’s from this adorable little flower shop in town. You can get a bouquet from there that can mean anything! Like, you know that one bouquet I gave Keith for his birthday? It meant ‘Fuck you’ in flower, it was so great.” Lance explained.

 

Nyma nodded, considering his words before deciding.

 

“You will take me to this flower shop! It is Allura and I’s anniversary coming up and i think some nice flowers with be just lovely.” Nyma told him.

 

Oh great.

 

He didn’t have anything against his friends (except maybe Keith) but sometimes they go a little overboard when they learn he likes someone.

 

Uhg.

 

But here he is, bringing one of the most overboard people in his life, to his safe haven. The little flower shop named The Yellow Paladin’s Flowers rearing up ahead.

 

As they entered the shop, he saw his favorite florist reading a book about engineering.

 

“Hey Hunk, meet Nyma!”

 

Hunk waved, “Pleasure to meet you Nyma,”

 

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Nyma replied

 

“What may I help you with?” Hunk asked his customary greeting.

 

“Well my partner and I are having our anniversary and we were hoping to have flowers to represent love? Not just the typical rose though.” Nyma explained.

 

Lance smacked his forehead mentally.  _ Oh great his face just flickered to me and now he probably thinks I'm unavailable! Great going Nyma, the one time I need a wingwoman you make me the total opposite of single as a Pringle. _

 

Hunk nodded and put on a smile, to others it’d seem genuine and real, but to Lance, oh no he knew it definitely was not. He then collected a bunch of beautifully colorful flowers.

 

He arranged them into a shining bouquet and handed it to Nyma, his face fixed into a small smile.

 

As Nyma had turned around to leave Lance was given a yellow rose. He stared at it, then at him. He wanted to know what was going on in his head, why Hunk had been giving him these flowers since day one, did they mean anything? Or were they just meaningless and frugal? Of course he wouldn’t express these emotions to him, that was considered weird, so instead he just just smiled and gave a “Thanks Hunk!” before turning around and leaving with Nyma

 

Of course, right after they got out of the shop Nyma said

 

“So  _ he’s _ why you like flowers so much. Of course, he’s a gorgeous guy and he looks very nice,”

 

Lance nodded, expecting that reaction

 

“If I wasn’t taken now, even I’d probably try to take a bite of him.”

 

He choked and looked at Nyma with wide eyes. She turned to him with a completely serious look.

 

_ Oh jeez. Nyma only gets like this when she wants to come back later. She’ll mess it up even more! I have to tell Hunk before he gets a completely wrong idea of me! _

 

“O-okay” he said before quickly hurrying home to press the new flower.

 

* * *

Lance walked in happily, he was going to try and make an advance today, when what he watched made his blood run cold.

 

A customer was getting all flirty with Hunk,  _ his Hunk _ . The customer would say something to him that he’d snort at, he scrunched his nose up in disgust but said nothing. He waited patiently (as much as Lance possibly  _ could _ ) behind the flirt.

 

“Here, this rose pales in comparison to your beauty,” they said, plucking out the rose of a bouquet they ordered and handing it to Hunk, Lance grimaced at the sight.

 

Hunk took it with a smile anyone could have realized was  _ clearly _ fake. He plucked a different flower from the wall and gave it to the stranger.

 

“We shall meet again sunshine,” the teen charmed.

 

Hunk snickered at them as they left the shop content, Lance growled as the flirt left the building.  _ Oh so I guess I’m not special then _ .

 

“So I’m not the only one you give flowers to, huh?” Lance muttered angrily. He knew he was probably acting childish but he doesn’t care.

 

“w-what?” Hunk asked him, bewildered. He was quite sure he was going to let this get out of hand if he continued.

 

“Nothing” he grumbled

 

“Lance, those were striped carnations, they mean rejection, or in other words ‘ _ no’ _ in the flower language.” he explained. It surprised him that he could guess what exactly he was upset at.

 

It took a minute or two for Lance to understand what he was saying but when he did, he burst out laughing in fits of tears.

 

Once he calmed down, he asked him for a bouquet of blue. He shrugged and took out a bunch of blue flowers, neatly arranging them in an almost wave like pattern.

 

Once Hunk handed it to him he gifted Lance with a pretty light colored flower and he thanked him before leaving. Another 20 bucks left on the counter.

 

When Lance left the building he thought about what Hunk had told him.  _ This most definitely confirms that Hunk has been sending me messages with the flowers he’s been giving me! _

 

He raced home with his flowers and new found hope. He grinned, first though, he needs to press a new flower.

 

When he created a new keychain, he sat down at his desk. He spread out the collected flower key chains and decided to first look up just a random page with a bunch of flowers listed on it.

 

Next to each flower was a flower name, he looked for a picture that looked like the first flower he got.

 

When he found it he found out the first flower he gave him, a lotus, was mystery.

 

He grinned,  _ now I can know what he thinks of me! _ He continued to the next one he gave him, a wisteria. It represents welcoming into one’s home. Lance smiled, Hunk would be one to do that.

 

He looked up the meanings of each flower in order;

 

**zinnia-Thinking of an Absent Friend**

**sweet pea-Thank You for a Lovely Time**

**pink rose= Grace, Joy**

**primrose= I Can't Live Without You**

**gardenia=you're lovely/Secret Love**

**daffodil=The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You; Unrequited love**

**snapdragon= Presumptuous**

**hydrangea=Thank You for Understanding**

 

Lance smiled as he looked at all the meanings, he could feel his face heat up as he focused on primrose, gardenia, and daffodil. He grinned, planning on surprising Hunk the next time he saw him.

 

* * *

Lance took a large breath in before he entered the familiar flower shop. He put his hand on the door, bracing himself, before going inside. He took a seat near the door, absentmindedly watching Hunk work. When the customers stopped coming in and Hunk just stared at him uncomfortably, he got up embarrassed.

 

He just remembered why he had come, and turned back and looked for the flower he had researched the other day.

 

Lance plucked the little white flower from the bin, twirling it in his fingers slightly before handing it over to Hunk; who reddened at the sight.

 

“W-what?” Hunk squeaked out, Lance smiled.

 

“I figured out what the flowers meant.”

 

Hunk’s face darkened even further, taking the jonquil from Lance and studying it.

 

“So…you like me back?” Hunk’s face perked.

 

Lance bit his lip and nodded, Hunk looked back from the little flower to Lance, and in one quick motion Lance was in Hunk’s warm embrace.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For filling out my strange request that day. If it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t have found my best friend.”

 

Hunk pulled away slightly, grinning up at the taller boy.

  
“It’s my job.”

**Author's Note:**

> A handy doodle guide to the flower language:
> 
> Foxglove=insincerity
> 
> yellow carnations=You Have Disappointed Me; Rejection
> 
> geraniums=Stupidity; Folly
> 
> meadowsweet=uselessness
> 
> orange lilies=Hatred
> 
> Lotus=Mysterious/Mystery
> 
> Lily-eucharis= Maiden Charms
> 
> Pink stargazer lilies=purity, innocence and simplicity
> 
> iris=Your Friendship Means So Much to Me; Faith; Hope; Wisdom and Valour; My Compliments
> 
> jasmine=love; good luck; beauty; sensuality
> 
> hibiscus=Delicate beauty; unity; peace
> 
> amaryllis=pride; determination; radiant beauty
> 
> wisteria=Welcome; Playfulness; adventure
> 
> zinnia=Thinking of an Absent Friend
> 
> sweet pea=Thank You for a Lovely Time
> 
> pink rose= Grace, Joy
> 
> primrose= I Can’t Live Without You
> 
> gardenia=you’re lovely/Secret Love
> 
> daffodil=Regard; Unrequited Love; You’re the Only One; The Sun is Always Shining When I’m with You
> 
> striped carnations=rejection/no
> 
> red roses=Love, Respect
> 
> white carnations=Sweet and Lovely; Innocence; Pure Love; Woman’s Good Luck Gift
> 
> lilies of the valley=Sweetness; Return to Happiness; Humility; You’ve Made My Life Complete
> 
> yellow iris= Passion
> 
> daisies=Innocence; Loyal Love; I’ll Never Tell; Purity
> 
> Snapdragon= Presumptuous
> 
> hydrangea=Thank You for Understanding;


End file.
